


星河欲转

by aqiu827



Category: producex101
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqiu827/pseuds/aqiu827





	星河欲转

金曜汉×金宇硕

新转过来的同学总坐在最后一排。今天课间他对着手机照镜子跟前面的同学打趣，说刘海长了挡住眼睛，下午放学了就去理发店剪掉。  
新同学栗色的刘海厚厚地搭在那双水润润地眼睛前面，他有些近视，上课时戴一副金丝细边框架眼镜前总要理一会头发，一丝不苟的。  
是该剪了，金曜汉坐在教室另一边的最后一排听见他们的对话，这样想。不然总不能看见那双眸子里的一汪春水来。  
——金宇硕见他时总是那副模样，嘴唇翕动，睫毛扑闪着掩饰藏在底下的深邃眸子。

/  
刚转来时他上台做自我介绍，双肩包只挎在左边肩上，制度穿戴整齐，微微低下头用尖尖的下巴示意了一下胸前的校牌，金宇硕。  
其他多的话一句没有，也没有多余的眼光给其他同学，纵使大家总好奇地伸着脖子盼着他多说出一句话。整个介绍流程干净得一个声都没发出，重新将背包靠紧了些走下讲台去往最后一排。

最后一排的金曜汉正趴在桌子上脸朝窗户外睡觉。  
「打扰了，」金宇硕把金丝框的眼镜往鼻梁上方推了推，眼神放空到窗外并不低头看他，背立得很直。活像一只孤傲的金丝雀，立在自己富丽堂皇的城堡之上，俯视着这一切，「旁边是空着的吧？」  
金曜汉转过脸来看着他，是个生面孔。他睡了太久，一半边脸上都印出了红色印子，惹得前面的同学一阵大笑。  
「恩。」他用鼻子挤出一个勉强的音调，又撑不住困意阖上了眼。

金宇硕将目光多停留了几秒在他半边脸上的痕迹上，哦，是笔记本的侧棱。  
新同学浑身这股清冷的劲好像真的能伤人，金曜汉眯着眼用手胡乱抓起椅子上挂着的制度外套盖在背后。  
这几天他在忙着集训，过几天要去比赛，能不能进跆拳道国家队就看这几场了，所以上午回来上课时总是困得很，全身都疼。

/  
金曜汉还没上完最后一节课就走了，要提前赶去体育馆换衣服训练。路过金宇硕座位后方时瞥了他一眼——穿着白色衬衫坐的笔直，午后天气开始热起来黏糊糊的，他后背渗出一圈汗来，白衬衫贴在那块嫩白皮肤上成了透明玻璃纸。大概是他也受不了教室的闷热，最上面的一颗扣子被解开，领子随意翻在外面，露出漂亮的脖子根处和半截锁骨出来。  
果真升了温，金曜汉加快了脚步走出教室。

/

再一次被这股说不清道不明的热气氤了眼睛也是因为那点袒露的锁骨与再往上一点的喉结。  
新同学还未到理发店就被人堵在路上，被人把玩起裤子上吊着的金属链子和oversized衬衫的下摆，还带着几分戏谑问金宇硕，「这位新同学，怎么不好好穿制服？」  
金宇硕伸出一只手来打掉那只黝黑肮脏的手，又拍了拍两下抖掉这份灰尘。刘海还是太长了些，总让别人误认为自己好像纯净得可以任人宰割。

下一秒他刚要迈出一步，远处砸开的易拉罐把他又吓退回去，里头还没喝完的饮料在四周布成了垂帘，他一嗅闻见了苏打水的味道。

金曜汉穿着道服出来买能量饮料恰好看见这一幕，把易拉罐扔过去就冲上前揪着后面衣领把人翻身过来摁在地上，脚踩在那人胸膛上面用力下压，像无所事事的小学生踩瘪喝空的可乐铝罐。  
「滚远点。」他也学着金宇硕那样，在地上来回摩擦几回那双运动鞋，来祛掉这层污垢。

「哥，」他走上前，一脚把地上的铝罐踢开。是上回填信息表时瞄到了金宇硕的年龄，原来比他大一点，据说是因为父亲换职的缘故降了一级转校的。

金宇硕还立在那里，两只皮鞋分开一个微妙的角度，好像刚才要被欺负的根本就不是他。金耀汉离他不过两米远，将步子迈得小小的朝他走过去，目光一点点从他的鞋扫到衬衣衣领。

金丝雀好像生来就优越，即便穿着稍稍大一点的制服西装裤也难以掩盖里面曲线优越的一双腿，金属链子还在大腿根部处摇晃，衬衣多出来的一点衣料被刚才的人揉皱了——金耀汉在心里咒了一句那人真不是个东西，金丝雀尾巴上的羽毛都给他随手污染了去。  
再往上是没有扣好的衣领，上面沾了水渍巴巴地贴在脖颈处——刚才的苏打水不小心也洒在了他的身上。

「衣服脏了。」他指了指衣领下方的水渍，已经晕成一个圆圈，上面散发着淡淡的香精味。金耀汉比他要高出一截，弯着身子凑上前，鼻尖触碰在他的锁骨处，「哥哥身上好香。」

金宇硕把头别过去不想理他，锁骨处的颈线却暴露得更加充分，一点多余的软肉都没有，莹白锁骨处连一条线直勾勾挂在耳后，侧旁不时有那颗喉结一上一下滚动着。他想到在擂台上与人对峙时自己半踮着脚蠢蠢欲动想要进攻的模样。

有一瞬想要闯入金丝雀笼中的欲望，腰间黑色绶带压住身下一点点蓬勃的热浪，他将热气绕在舌尖吐出来，「哥，我想看。」

金丝雀的喉结在这甜腻的空气中无声滚动一番。  
「哥，刚才还是我帮了你。」

十分钟前他还穿着道服和鞋子目不转睛地盯着靶子看，教练说他很有天赋，刚练双飞时就能中靶心，重心也保持的不错。他生来就有一种强征服欲，非要撬开层层禁锢的牢笼沉溺于金丝雀柔软的羽毛下，寻一片安心舒适的遮蔽。  
他朝锁骨上方的窝里哈了一口气，伸出粉色舌尖，他不着急找靶心，更贪恋于一寸一寸地吞噬，让他更加了解这座逐渐崩溃逐渐粉碎的堡垒。  
「嘶——」金宇硕打了一个哆嗦往后退开一步。

金耀汉察觉到自己舌尖扑了个空，伸出一只手绕到他身后，就着金宇硕退后的脚步把他抵在墙上。他知道金宇硕这人有点洁癖，估计回家就要把衣服全扔了，他手挤在金宇硕的腰和墙壁上，这一点让金丝雀有过那么一瞬的舒心。  
另一只手顺着翻开的领子往下滑，解开下方的扣子。

/  
他把他当作擂台上的对手，即便外面罩着一层保护罩，他也要一点一点摸索出软肋来。舌尖滑过锁骨上缘留下一滩泥泞痕迹，莹白色皮肤让他浮想联翩——想到金丝雀脱光衣服躺在放好热水的浴缸里，一只细长白皙的手臂慵懒地搭在外面，放好牛奶浴整个人软绵绵地卧倒在里面，最上层铺了一层厚实绵密的泡沫。他玩心四起抓起一滩泡沫轻轻一吹，有如蒲公英一般散开，浴室热气扑腾成了浩瀚星河，那点点飞升的泡沫是里头的星光，他是宇宙中最耀眼的那颗恒星。

他确实被这番情欲与空气中若有若无的香气迷了眼睛，腰间系紧着的绶带让他感到又些烦躁与不安，「哥，帮我解开。」他咬了一口金宇硕右边肩头，留下一圈淡粉色印迹，太嫩了。

/  
金宇硕闷闷地哼了一声，把手从裤兜里伸出来不耐烦地给他解开绶带，隔着一层厚厚的棉布道服还是能触碰到一点点腹肌。他向来有些内敛，甚至可以说是有些清高到固步自封，很快收了手。  
金耀汉好像很中意腰腹这一圈，金宇硕比他想象的还要瘦削一些，但好在腰上余了一点点恰到好处的弹性，他从下面伸进去贪婪一把捏了捏那一圈。他更加渴望，就像比赛场上他用推踢命中对手腹部前一样，有种胜券在握的姿态。

他再抵上一步，隔着一层道服与制服裤将身下的热度传给金丝雀，手指游走在裤子上缘顺着光滑面料来回好几圈，虚着眼睛看向金宇硕。  
一点一点将温度通过舌尖传给他上下滑动的喉结，吞吐出情欲潮气时他复又想起金宇硕在浴缸里吐泡泡的模样，他学着那副样子也小小地吹了一口气，扑打在那寸凸起之上。

「要做就做。」金丝雀做了让步。

金耀汉稍稍把背挺直了一些，覆在他唇上落下一个吻当作回应，他刚喝过一口苏打水，咸咸的。他猜想金宇硕刚喝过一杯水，整个人都软做一滩水，嘴唇一碰上去就软软塌陷下去，像一颗熟透的葡萄。  
金耀汉扒开他最后的遮蔽物，整个动作行云流水不带一点迟疑。金丝雀的牢笼好像只留了表面一层一捅即破的纱网，里面早已溃不成军泥泞湿滑。

他想是不是把金宇硕欺负狠了。

金宇硕又把脸别过去不看他，耳垂挂着的一抹熟透的红映入金耀汉的瞳孔，任谁看了都想品尝一口其中的甜味。  
被一口咬住耳垂发出一声闷哼，金耀汉把手触及下体顶端向上套弄，用虎牙咬重了一些吓唬正在发抖的金丝雀，「哥，没有润滑。」

金宇硕腾出一只手来扯他的道服，本想着提醒他不要咬来咬去，他向来对耳朵敏感得过了头，被他一番挑逗，那抹红潮直接涌上了面颊。他别扭地拽过他的白色道服，被抵着没有力气随着重力往下一拽，倒把金耀汉的道服扯下来大半，露出半个胸膛明晃晃呈在眼前。

指尖夹缝中沾满了乳白色粘腻，金耀汉顺着这道痕迹摩挲滑过他大腿根部，想到他泡在香甜过头的牛奶浴中也这样张开腿，只不过现在好像要紧张得多。

「没有润滑，会不会太干了？」  
「不用你提醒。」

金宇硕总爱和他斗嘴似的，在语言功夫上总是不饶人，实际上却湿的厉害。金耀汉还是怜惜金丝雀的羽毛，纵使他总将自己锁在城堡里贴上生人勿进的牌子，但他总是抵不过万般旖旎柔软的羽毛。

伸手进入这座温暖潮湿的城堡时他还带有十二万分的小心，只敢挪动一根手指孤零零地闯入。他猜想初入这场性事体验的金宇硕肯定害怕极了，一个劲的往回缩，却又误打误撞地将手指多吸入一分。他吻过金宇硕的鼻尖——金丝雀的五官生来优越，眼睛鼻子和嘴都染上一分圆润清透，稍稍沾了点委屈眼眶和鼻尖就氤开一片红，像冬天踩着雪花将脸埋在手里哈气的女孩子，娇得很。

他舔过金宇硕眼尾晕开的一滴泪，比刚才的苏打水还要咸上一分。他本来皮肤就白得像瓷娃娃，被捅得疼了眼底就挤出一层泪花出来，吸吸鼻子抽出一只手掐了掐金耀汉的腰。

在狭隘的巷子里琢磨这场不可说的性事，金耀汉也想快些结束，本想着不顾金宇硕直接长驱直入地来一次，再帮他做好清理就算完事，谁知金丝雀这样柔，他多少有些不好意思。这份焦灼与怜惜让每一分试探都成了冒险，在金宇硕闭上眼时他吻过他的眉心，反复踟蹰下还是将性器一点一点凑进去。  
他想说些什么，但又怕卯了金丝雀的面子。

金丝雀哭的厉害，在学校里从未见过他流泪的样子，大多时候他都戴着那副眼镜看书做笔记，对人不予理睬，偏偏生得一双桃花眼讨人喜欢，他又统统将这些炙热的好奇目光聚当在外。  
独独对那个每天提前下课去训练的体育生是例外。

/  
第一次四目相对是刚转来不久的一个黄昏，金曜汉照例趴在桌子上睡过了头，同学都走的干净他才睡眼惺忪地爬起来。金宇硕是最后一个走的，正单肩背着黑色书包走在外面操场边，不知是什么缘故缓缓转了半个身子仰头来看。  
那双眼睛印着落日余晖，越过层层遮挡物在他眼前铺成了银河，金宇硕是里面逃不开的黑洞漩涡，拉着自己一同沉沦。

金曜汉那只放在他身后的手实在撑得麻木，用尽最后一点点精力把金宇硕的腰往前送了一点，实则他太紧张，加上扩张没有做足，这场性事弄得有些棘手。  
他也不想的，不想欺负这位新同学。

金宇硕慢慢止住呜咽时才有了些许缓和，他伸出食指放在他脸颊下，戳出一个小小的酒窝，「哥，你还是笑起来比较好看。」

没了，dbq，写不下去了。


End file.
